If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch
If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch is the name of the eleventh single by wizard rock band The 8th Horcrux. The song is a parody of "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls. The song is the first single from The 8th Horcrux's fourth parody album, Ridiculously Wicked. The song made its debut on college radio, beginning with KWCW 90.5 FM.The Chosen One The Witching Hour. Retrieved 26 January 2012. The song can currently be downloaded for free as part of KWCW's "The Chosen One" Radio Podcast. Track Listing ;Radio Promo #"If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch" - 2:29 ;CD Single #"If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch" - 2:29 #"I'm On a Broom" - 2:40 Lyrics Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell me what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really Really want to be a Quidditch star Your good at Quidditch? Don’t make me laugh If you wanna get on our team you best fly fast You don’t have to be Krum, to catch a snitch But don’t be brat like Malfoy; he’s a son-of-a-witch I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really Really want to be a Quidditch star If you wanna be a seeker, you're gonna have to catch the snitch (Gonna have to catch the snitch) If you don't grab that birdie, the game will never end If you wanna rock at Quidditch, you're gotta learn the rules Playing at the ain't that easy, it ain't for stupid fools If you’re a beater, you'll get several scars And if you play as keeper, you could be a star But playing chaser, is the most fun You might have 99 problems but a snitch ain’t one I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really Really want to be a Quidditch star If you wanna be a chaser, you're gonna have to own the pitch (Gonna have to own the pitch) Flying 'round on brooms is a job for a gifted witch If you wanna rock at Quidditch, we have got to win Dodging bludgers and takin' points from Slytherin So here's our team from a to z, you wanna fly with us You gotta know us personally We got Ron goalie-ing and yes, he is our king We got G, for Ginny, who flies up in the (sky) Fred and George on the scene They make quite a team And as for me, yo, I'm HP! The game is really rough so beat on Hufflepuff The game is really rough so beat on Hufflepuff If you wanna rock at Quidditch, you gotta learn to stay afloat Get a broom like Harry's souped up firebolt! If you wanna rock at Quidditch, we have got to win Dodging bludgers and takin' points from Slytherin If you wanna rock at Quidditch! References